


Кто такой Элиот?

by marla666



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: Что если кролик, за которым гнался Тодд, попал в Бергсберг из другой вселенной? Таймлайн второй серии второго сезона, кроссовер с каноном сериала "Волшебники".





	Кто такой Элиот?

Тодд, безусловно, рад видеть Дирка, пусть даже тот слегка не в себе. Да Тодд и сам не уверен, что с ним все нормально вот уже два месяца как. А теперь… теперь он нашел Дирка, но они все оказались за решеткой, и Тодд ощущает себя немного растерянным. Он был готов к неожиданностям, но сейчас не знает, с чего начать, тем более Дирк перебивает, тараторит, не хочет слышать ни про Аманду, ни, тем более, не дает ему вставить ни слова про чертова кролика.

— Кто тебя нанял? — спрашивает Тодд в ответ на новости о том, что им нужно найти какого-то мальчика.

— Упомянула об этом Мона Вайлдер, но я не уверен, что она сможет нам заплатить, — пожимает плечами Дирк.

— Кто такая Мона Вайлдер? — в очередной рад срывается Тодд. Дирк уже в который раз говорит о ней, так ничего и не объясняя, будто специально дразнит. Это начинает раздражать.

— Объект «Черного крыла», мы не виделись пятнадцать лет, — поясняет Дирк с таким видом, как будто это что-то само собой разумеющееся. — А ты, Тодд, за такое поведение понижен до ассистента.

— Но я… — пытается возразить он в ответ.

— Нет, — Дирк предостерегающе поднимает палец и смотрит на него укоризненно.

— Я видел говорящего кролика, — наконец выдает Тодд.

— Какого кролика? — кажется, даже Дирк удивлен.

— За которым Тодд гонялся пять часов, прежде чем мы тебя нашли, — подает голос из своей камеры Фара.

— Семь часов, — раздраженно поправляет ее Тодд. — И это был говорящий кролик. Ты же тоже слышала это, Фара?

— Я слышала только фразу «Ты же тоже слышала это, Фара?» — качает головой она. — Ты это выкрикнул несколько раз перед тем, как скрыться из вида.

— Послушай, Тодд, ты ведь не Алиса в стране чудес. Не бывает говорящих кроликов, — Дирк неуверенно разводит руками.

— Так же, как и девочек, заключенных в тело собаки, — снова раздражается Тодд. — Я не сошел с ума.

— И что же тебе сказал кролик? — спрашивает Дирк, напуская на себя самый любопытствующий вид.

— «Нужна помощь. С любовью. Элиот.» — Тодд и сам чувствует себя глупо, повторяя эту фразу. Может, ему и правда показалось?

— Кто такой Элиот? — тут же интересуется Дирк почти с той же интонацией, с которой Тодд спрашивал про Мону.

— Откуда мне знать? — Тодд повышет голос и тут же спохватывается. — Кролик в результате как сквозь землю провалился.

— Может, так его зовут? — предполагает Дирк.

— Кого, мальчика?

— Кролика, Тодд.

— Какая разница, как зовут кролика? — Тодд утомленно взмахивает рукой и отворачивается. — Я сказал, потому что это может быть важно. Все ведь… взаимосвязано.

— Точно, — Дирк, кажется, задумывается. — Возможно, это важно. Или нет. Для нашего дела. Или же у нас два дела сразу. Впрочем, сомневаюсь, что и кролик сможет нам заплатить. Ты очень наблюдательный, Тодд, но все равно понижен до ассистента.

— Я и забыл, как ты иногда раздражаешь, — вздыхает он в ответ.

Как ни странно, при этом Тодд верит, что в результате они со всем разберутся. Даже с целой толпой говорящих кроликов.

**Author's Note:**

> У фанфика есть продолжение с юстом, рейтингом и всем прочим


End file.
